


Q&A

by coplins



Series: Packrunners [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, References to Knotting, questions and answers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: I got an important question that I didn't have a specific story in mind to answer, so I decided to make this Questions and Answers collection where I can put answers that may explain things you'll see in the future or might be good to know if you write your own stories in this verse. Normally I would just have answered this in the comment section but then someone who might be interested might miss it. The first question is regarding sex etiquette in the home of a pack.





	Q&A

* * *

“Don’t be such a fucking prude, Sammy. What are you? A Conservative?”

“Dammit, Dean! Look, I don’t mind it, okay? All I’m saying, do you have to do it while we’re eating?”

“Hey, I’m just sitting. That’s all I’m doing. Ain’t bothering anyone except you. Maybe you should go eat in your room instead?”

* * *

“Hey, Luci, don’t you think Mike will be pissed if we do it in his room?”

“ _Mmm_ hm.”

*snigger* “In that case, jump onboard, cowboy!”

* * *

*knock, knock, knock* “Dean. I need to talk to you.”

“ _I’m a little tied up at the moment, Sam!_ ”

“Just unlock the friggin door!”

“ _Unless there’s an actual life or death situation right now, would you kindly fuck off? I ain’t opening._ ”

*epic bitchface at door* “Sir? Could you unlock so I can speak to my friggin brother?”

“ _Your Main requested privacy, son. Is it an emergency of great scale? If so, speak up. Otherwise, you should respect your Main’s wish and wait an hour. Or search out Richard or Raphael. They’re both at home and well equipped to handle any issue that requires the attention of a Main or Patriarch._ ”

“Fine.” *grumpy retreat*

* * *

**QUESTION: As a pack etiquette question once they're all living together - with sex so frequent and so common between all the partners, and in a world where polite knottings happen regularly, does it still happen primarily behind closed doors, or restricted only to certain areas of the house? Or just "polite knottings only in the sitting room, anything goes in the rec room"?**

**ANSWER:** Great question. I don’t have a planned installment about this so I answer it like this instead. No matter your designation, your home is considered a safe place to be free from rules of conduct. Even Conservatives will show off their more animalistic sides at home unless they have guests. Packs don’t invite guests unless the guests are considered extra special and will fuss over them to make a good impression. But a pack at home living together? Depends on the size of the pack and their living arrangement. Had they all lived in only one room like Dean and Sam were sex of any kind would be acceptable anywhere. But then again, they wouldn’t take home hookups so in a pack of two or even three, most likely all of them would be involved in the activity. ;)

In a bigger pack like they are once they joined the Williamses, or more importantly, in a bigger home that allows for having their own room the rules change and their bedrooms are off-limits unless they allow it. Their room is their personal territory and the rest of the house is an anything-goes zone. Seeking out a bed to have sex in, is a matter of comfort, not etiquette. They are a species who produce and communicate with a lot of body fluids and don’t see it as something wrong in nearness to food and such. Why Marlon and Dean lock themselves away has a completely other reason but that is something I plan to write about in the future. ;)


End file.
